


You’re My Best Friend

by pcybloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, best friends baeksoo, friendship fic, this is basically just baeksoo being soft best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcybloom/pseuds/pcybloom
Summary: Kyungsoo’s best friend, Baekhyun, is an annoying person but Kyungsoo loves him anyway.





	You’re My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~ This is my first fic on ao3, so i'm very excited! It’s not much, just a little drabble but hope you like it!

“You’re stupid.”

“I mean, at least I don’t do weird shit whenever I’m in front of my crush since middle school.” Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun. If it was anyone else, they’d be pissing their pants by now. But this was Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best friend since kindergarten. You kinda become immune to the deadly stare of Do Kyungsoo after a while. At least, Baekhyun did. So he just gives his best friend one of his cheeky but cute smiles. 

“I seriously hate you.” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat at their usual spot under the huge tree in the garden of their highschool. 

“No! Kyungsoo, my love, don’t leave me!” Baekhyun stands up as well, voice loud as usual, catching the attention of some of the other students nearby. 

Kyungsoo starts walking away, only to be stopped when Baekhyun catches his wrist and pulls him back, hugging him. 

Kyungsoo tries to shrug his best friend off, though only half-heartedly. He tries to stop himself from smiling. It only takes three seconds before he’s smiling like an idiot at his best friend’s cuteness. 

“I love you” Baekhyun says jokingly. Kyungsoo chuckles. 

After a few seconds of silence, Baekhyun speaks up again. 

“Seriously though, I love you.” Kyungsoo tries to stop the butterflies in his stomach. Baekhyun goes on. “I love you so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’re my best friend, and my favourite person.”

Kyungsoo’s heart swells up at his best friend’s words. He doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just hugs Baekhyun tighter. 

Baekhyun gets the message anyway.


End file.
